Emergency
by Kitsanisu
Summary: I never loved you.. [songfic][onesided AxelRoxas]


**A/N:** Okay, this is kinda weird. I was listening to my Napster playlist this morning while dying my hair, when 'Emergency' by Paramore came on. As soon as the chorus came on, I like jumped, about to attack the computer when I realized my hands were in gloves that were covered in hair dye. Well... I wrote this as a spur of themoment kind of thing, just because it sounded like an Axel/Roxas fic. I like it. I like the way it turned out. I hope you do, too.

One thing about it, the first five statements are actual quotes from Kingdom Hearts II, so it's a SPOILER ONOEZ! And there's a spoiler in this A/N, too, so stop reading if you don't want to be spoiled.

After that there's this nifty little '-x-o-x-' thing. That's supposed to be right after Roxas leaves and Axel has this idea of what's going to happen. After the other niftey little '-x-o-x-' thing, it's supposed to be after they swipe dear Roxas's slate clean. Enjoy, and please review!

_Disclaimer: I do not own_ Kingdom Hearts_. It belongs to SquareSoft and Disney._ Emergency _lyrics belong to the band Paramore. I didn't write the song, and I didn't create the character, only what he's thinking. Thank you._

* * *

"Your mind's made up?"

"Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know."

"You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"

"No one would miss me…"

"That's not true! ….I would."

-x-o-x-

_He did it…_

I think we have an emergency..

_He left the Organization.._

I think we have an emergency..

_And now they'll swipe all his memories.._

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong..

_Surely, he'd remember me, though.._

Cause I won't stop holding on..

_Roxas? You'll remember me, right?_

So are you listening?

_You have to.._

So are you watching me?

_I'll follow you.._

This is an emergency

_Don't forget me, Roxas.._

So are you listening?

_I'm right behind you._

And I can't pretend that I don't see this..

_I understand why you left.._

It's not really your fault

_It wasn't fair to you._

When no one cares to talk about it…

_They should have told you._

To talk about it..

_I'm sorry.._

Cause I've seen love die..

_I should've been a better friend.._

Way too many times

_I should've tried to help you find the answers you were looking for.._

When it deserved to be alive

_You had every right to know who you were.._

And I've seen you cry

_I hope you find your other._

Way too many times

_If anyone deserves it…_

When you deserve to be alive

_You do.._

Alive..

_I'll help you…_

So you give up every chance you get

_I promise.._

Just to feel new again.

_You'll find Sora.._

I think we have an emergency

_And you'll find happiness.._

I think we have an emergency

_But when you do.._

And you do your best to show me love

_Don't forget me Roxas.._

But you don't know what love is

_Please…._

So are you listening?

_You're the best thing that's ever happened to me._

So are you watching me?

_I'll find a way.._

Well I can't pretend that I don't see this

_You were more than a friend.._

It's not really your fault

_And I should've told you.._

When no one wants to talk about it

_Should've said something.._

To talk about it.

_Maybe it would've made you change your mind.._

Cause I've seen love die

_Then again, maybe not.._

Way too many times

_Please come back, Roxas._

When it deserved to be alive

_I miss you.._

I've seen you cry

_You didn't think anyone would.._

Way too many times

_But I do._

When you deserved to be alive

_Don't leave me.._

Alive…

-x-o-x-

_He forgot!_

The scars, they will not fade away

_I can't believe he forgot me!_

No one cares to talk about it…

_I'm his _best _friend!_

Talk about it…

_And after all I've done for him!_

Cause I've seen love die

_..All I asked.._

Way too many times

_Was that he remembered.._

When it deserved to be alive

_And he didn't.._

And I've seen you cry

_I see how it is, Roxas..  
_

Way too many times

_Go ahead, I'm glad you're happy now.._

When you deserved to be alive

_It's not like I care…_

Alive…

_I never loved you..._


End file.
